Processing Station
These are structures that are built inside the Imaginarium to take advantage of one of its properties. Despite having a name that summons ideas of industrial complexes for processing materials in some industrial way, instead they hide a much more sinister purpose than that. They are actually special prisons equipped with special technologies to focus thought directed at the forced guests. The intention is to use the special properties of the Imaginarium to process the prisoners themselves or their minds in some way. The goal is to use the power of thought and imagination to reshape the prisoners to the ruler's desires. The Principle behind the Technology The technology of these stations takes advantage of the fact that everything in the Imaginarium is shaped by imagination and anyone who enters it also gains the same vulnerability. To enter it is to become unreal in some sense and that means that one becomes malleable to thoughts as well. The only way to resist it is with one's own self-defining thoughts that establish one's own core nature. Their Purpose They are used to turn captured spies into loyal sleeper agents, make violent criminals into law abiding government workers, change captured soldiers into traitors and turn rebels and instigators into fanatical loyalists. In the extreme they are used for population control, to make people pacific, submissive and obedient, to make them not question any thing, even to make slaves into hard working and motivated to please creatures. Scientists can be made more intelligent, creative and driven while soldiers can be made fearless, immune to pain, fast to blindly obey any order and quick to give their lives to the cause. The core values of a person can be changed and these stations try to do just that. Change what drives a person, what they desire, what gives them pleasure, their moral centers. It is the ultimate population control tool for the tyrant. Many other usages have been devised for them. Meme cleaning facilities that remove illegal thoughts and ideas from the minds of people, including enforcing copyrights on protected ideas that no one is allowed to have without paying the corresponding fees, punishment facilities that act like prisons where the prisoners are imagined to be constantly suffering in many ways, making their time in there as unpleasant as possible, etc. They are also useful as interrogation centers where the target is imagined as wanting to tell the truth and so they do so. It is very hard to resist this type of interrogation because your will to resist it is taken away from your personality completely. They are Disguised as Something Else Some of the stations are used under the cover of psychiatric installations to study the brain, usually dedicated to criminal behavior. Most start that way, first dedicated to remove criminal tendencies from convicted criminals, turning them into law abiding citizens, but secretly also making them more obedient and dedicated to please their new master in every way. Eventually political prisoners also are taken there, civil protesters, anyone who is inconvenient at all. The ultimate goal is to eventually use it in the educational system in order to engineer the entire society. Other types of covers like pleasure clinics or clinics offering any type of desired brain or personality modification or enhancement to those who are able to pay. From memory enhancement, giving or changing memories to make them perfect, enhancing one's senses to be more pleasurable, increase one's ability to feel more pleasure, increasing one's performance in any activity, increasing drive and motivation, increasing one's intelligence or intuition or any other property actually. They sell all the trans-humanist dreams for those who can afford them while secretly implanting subconscious routines and commands to turn them into better citizens, according to the definition of the ones operating the station. The actual word "sub-routine" has been repurposed to mean a "subconscious routine" instead. The top of the line modifications reserved for the owners and rulers of such stations, the cutting edge of research, is to make them immortal or give them god like properties and powers. Even then, those in the know find it the hardest to accept being subject to the works of the stations for the process requires absolute trust and there is no way of knowing if some small uncontrolled thought will contaminate the entire process and have undesired unpredictable consequences. That is the main reason that, sooner or later, the stations end up using modified thinkers only, not just to ensure pure focused stable thought but also to guarantee absolute trust, making sure that they only think desired thoughts. Those in power tend not to trust anyone else so the entire chain of trust, all the staff of the station, sooner or later, is all modified for absolute obedience. Station Crews These stations are usually maned by crews of scientists and loyal dedicated trained thinkers that focus their imaginations into having the desired result on the victims that might not even be aware of what is being done to them. It is not rare for the crew of the station themselves, especially the dedicated thinkers, to also be the product of the station even without them knowing it. This is because maintaining the very focused thoughts without drifting for extended periods of time is not easy but can be made much more easy by changing their minds and ability to focus in the first place. The process also makes sure that they will not sneak any unwanted thought in the process, like a Trojan Horse of an idea. Notes They are an example of the extreme dangers of the Imaginarium and the evil they can lead to if harnessed by the wrong hands. There are terrorist revolutionary groups dedicated to expose these places for what they are and to destroy them all and the governs that use them. Category:Super Science Category:Technology